Hide & Seek
by tmnt-luver
Summary: Since y'all love stories about when the TMNTs were young; i have written a little one about when all four of them play a game of 'hide & seek' - enjoy :)


Hide & Seek  
  
"Roadrunner!!" A five-year-old Raph shouted.  
  
"'Wabbit!!" Mikey shouted back.  
  
"Roadrunner!!"  
  
"'Wabbit!!"  
  
"Road -."  
  
"Stop it!" Leo interrupted.  
  
Donnie watched from his computer, his puppy-dog eyes wide with curiosity and his fingers hovering just over the keyboard.  
  
Leo sighed, Master Splinter had told him to keep an eye on things and here were his brothers, fighting over 'Bugs Bunny' or 'Roadrunner'. Splinter had gone to get them their lunch and he told Leo to look after Raph, Mikey and Donnie.  
  
"They look up to you", he had said softly. "You have got to learn to be on your own once in a while, I won't be long, and you'll be fine".  
  
Then he had left. Leaving Leo with two mad brothers and one computer wizard.  
  
Raph and Mikey looked at each other, the remote control between both their hands, and shrugged.  
  
"'Wabbit!" Mikey continued.  
  
"Roadrunner!" Raph said, pulling the remote to him.  
  
"'WABBIT!!" Mikey declared louder, pulling the remote back.  
  
"ROADRUNNER!!"  
  
"'WAB -."  
  
"HEY!!" Leo shouted, making his brothers' jump.  
  
All attention on him, Leo continued. "You're supposed to BEHAVE. Master Splinter won't like it if we mess about".  
  
"But Leo", Mikey moaned, his eyes brimming with tears. "I want 'Wugs Wunny on!"  
  
"Bugs Bunny, Mikey", Donnie corrected while typing at the same time.  
  
"I still want it on!" Mikey said.  
  
Leo looked from Raph to Mikey and sighed. "Maybe we should just play a game", he suggested, hoping to stop Mikey's tears from falling.  
  
It worked.  
  
Mikey jumped off the sofa, letting the T.V remote drop to the floor, and ran over to Leo, standing next to him.  
  
Raph shrugged. "Okay", he said, and then got up as well, coming next to Mikey.  
  
All three brothers turned to Donnie, who was typing like lighting on his new computer game. He frowned when his brothers looked at him. "What?" he asked sweetly, his little hands raised up innocently.  
  
"No more computer", Leo said sternly, but sweetly.  
  
"Yeah", Mikey agreed. "Master Splin'er said it hurts your eyes!"  
  
"C'mon Donnie", Leo said, giving his brother a cute smile. "Lets play something for a while - at least until Master Splin'er gets back".  
  
Donnie nodded slowly and switched off his computer. He stood up and turned to his brothers. "Okay", he said, shrugging his shoulders. "What do ya wanna play?"  
  
"HIDE AND DEEK!" Mikey shouted out.  
  
"Don't you mean 'hide and SEEK'?" Donnie asked.  
  
"That's what I said!" Mikey said enthusiastically. "Hide and Deek!"  
  
Leo and Raph smiled and rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
"Ok, ok", Leo said, taking charge. "Who wants to count?"  
  
"'Waph!" Mikey said.  
  
"Hey!" Raph said, folding his arms.  
  
"'Waph!" Mikey repeated, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I don't wanna", Raph said firmly, giving Leo a look that said 'don't you dare make me . . . or else'.  
  
Leo just gave him a look back that said 'don't look at me like that!' He turned to Mikey and smiled. "I'll count, okay?"  
  
Mikey shrugged. "If ya wanna", he said.  
  
//  
  
"One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . . Five . . . Six . . . Seven . . . Eight . . . Nine . . . Ten! Ready your not, here I come!"  
  
Leo spun round from where he was counting (next to Donnie's computer) and scanned the room. He couldn't see his brothers, but all together there were five rooms in the den, they had to be in one of them.  
  
"I'm coming!" Leo shouted, hoping that Mikey had found a good hiding place. He always was the one to be found first and then he would pout about it or refuse to play anymore.  
  
Leo walked into the kitchen and looked around.  
  
Nothing.  
  
But the kitchen's not exactly the best hiding place, Leo thought.  
  
He turned back round and walked back into the living room . . .  
  
A hint of orange ducked behind the sofa and Leo smiled. Also - the thing about Mikey - is that he could never stick to one hiding place, because Leo was sure he'd already looked around the sofa.  
  
Leo walked over to the sofa and leaned over it.  
  
"Gotcha!!" he announced and pulled at the bandanna.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
Raph popped up from behind it and tightened his bandanna.  
  
"Don't pull!" he said angrily to his brother in blue.  
  
"Sorry Raph", Leo said frowning, he could have sworn that was Mikey.  
  
Raph let go of his bandanna and stared at his brother. "Well", he said. "What are you waiting for? Donnie and Mikey are still hiding".  
  
"Yeah . . ." Leo said, nodding. "I'm going". He lifted himself off the sofa and walked around Raph. "You coming?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Fine", Raph said. "But don't ask me where they are 'cos I don't know!"  
  
"Okay", Leo said.  
  
//  
  
Leo tiptoed into Mikey and Raph's room and glanced around.  
  
Raph came in behind him and leaned against the door, folding his arms. He watched his brother looked around the room and then under the bed.  
  
"There?" Raph asked.  
  
"Nope", Leo said, getting up and dusting off his hands. "Lets go into Donnie's room, maybe both of them are in there".  
  
"This is a record for Mikey", Raph said, before leaving the room with his brother.  
  
//  
  
"Ahhhhh! MONSTER!!"  
  
Leo didn't need to find Mikey. He came running out of Donnie's bedroom and bashed straight into Raph, knocking them both to the floor.  
  
"Get off me!" Raph said, having had enough of 'hide and seek'.  
  
Leo grabbed his brother's hand and heaved him up. Raph mumbled a 'thanks' to him and turned around to help Mikey up.  
  
"T - thanks 'W - Waph", Mikey said.  
  
"No problem", Raph replied.  
  
"Mikey! Don't do that!" Leo said, trying to bring his heart rate back to its normal speed. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"M - M - M . . ." Mikey stammered.  
  
"He said 'monster'", Raph said, folding his little arms.  
  
"M - M . . ."  
  
"Yeah, Mikey", Leo said. "Where?"  
  
"D - D - Do . . .", Mikey started.  
  
"Donnie's room", Raph finished for him, staring at the floor.  
  
Mikey nodded furiously.  
  
"Okay", Leo said, rolling his eyes. "I'll look".  
  
Mikey stood next to Raph and twiddled his fingers. He watched his brother leave them two alone, and walk into Donnie's bedroom.  
  
//  
  
Leo, walking quietly, opened Donnie's bedroom door and peeked his head round. The room was in complete darkness so Leo flicked the light switch.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Aww, the light went out again! Leo thought to himself.  
  
In Donnie's room was just a bunk bed, which Leo shared with him. In the corner was an old dressing table with a small lamp on it. Leo walked over to it and flicked the switch.  
  
A small glow came from the lamp and it lit up the room.  
  
Leo turned around and bent down.  
  
Nothing hidden under the bed . . .  
  
"Grrrr . . ."  
  
Leo frowned and lifted himself up.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Leo's hand flew to his heart and he took a step back. "Donnie?" he gasped, trying to get his voice back.  
  
Donatello smiled. "Yup", he said happily. "I win!!"  
  
Leo took his hand away from his chest and stared at Donnie. "You scared Mikey to death!"  
  
"And you", Donnie declared, smiling.  
  
"Not funny Donnie!" Leo said, folding his arms.  
  
Donnie smiled. "I thought it was. Anyway, I win!" Without another telling off from Leo, he skipped out of the room, Leo following close behind.  
  
Mikey and Raph were sitting on the sofa, both watching 'Space Jam'.  
  
"Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner", Donnie said, watching the screen. "Impressive". He walked over to his two brothers and squeezed in next to Mikey on the sofa.  
  
"Where's the monster, Leo?" Mikey asked.  
  
"It wasn't a monster, Mikey, it was Donnie".  
  
"DONNIE!" Mikey said, and pounced on his brother.  
  
"Get off me", Donnie tried to say, his voice muffled.  
  
"What is going on here?" said a voice in front of them.  
  
Mikey looked up and leaped off his brother. He ran straight into the arms of his Master Splinter and gazed up at him. "Hide and Deek!" he said.  
  
"Ah, don't you mean 'Hide and Seek', my son?" Splinter said, bending down to Michelangelo's level. Leo, Donnie and Raph walked up to Splinter and stood behind Mikey, their eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"That's what I said", Mikey replied proudly, his puppy-dog eyes glowing at his Master. "Hide and Deek!!"  
  
//  
  
(Ok, just a little something I decided to write - since most of you love fanfics of when they were 'wickle babies' - lol, well enjoy . . .  
  
. . . luv tmnt_luver xxXxx) 


End file.
